Two worlds Collide
by batgirl15
Summary: Derek and the others go to forks Washington for their Junior year. But what happens when they meet the lockharts? What happens when the males fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Scott sighs as he watched them speed past the welcome to forks sign. Derek rolled his eyes at Scott's attitude. Lately Scott has been nothing but a pouty baby. At first the others thought it was him just being a teenager. But turns out that his mother was sending him to Forks, Washington. So he could get out of the state for awhile. It had been a year since Scott's mom and Stile's dad had found about werewolfs.

Scott- Great we're here.

Allison- Come on Scott, it will be fun.

Derek- Stop being so pouty.

Jackson- Why, he's right.

Stiles- Wow you and Scott are actually agreeing on something.

All- SHUT UP STILES!

Stiles-Pouts.

Erica-Come on its only for one year.

Issac-Yeah Junior year.

Derek- You two are not helping.

Lydia- WELL I"M EXCITED!

Scott- I guess it won't be that bad.

Boyd just sat there with a smirk on his face. While watching the entire conversation.

They drive up to the hotel.

_Meanwhile at the lockharts._

Dana walks down stairs to see everyone sitting in the living room. Kat was reading a magazine. Austin and Rach was watching tv from the love sofa. Ciara was reading a book. While Melinda and Victoria were watching tv.

Dana- MORNING FAMILY!

All- Look up.

Kat- Really Dana.

Rach- Time for school.

All-groan.

_At school, with Scott and the others. _

Scott and the others met the popular girls in school who were named Mercedes, Maria, and Emma. Mercedes was the queen bee and the leader of the group. She was dating a guy named Matt. Emma was a little nice than Mercedes and was the second in command. She was dating a guy named Liam. Maria had to be the nicest one. She was dating a guy named Louis. It was now lunch time for them.

Scott- Sits down with Mercedes.

Allison- Who are they?

Everyone looks the window to see the lockharts coming.

Maria- The Lockharts

Mercedes- They normally keep to themselves.

Maria- Their adopted parents died. You would keep to yourself if your parents died.

Emma- Those two are Rachel and Austin, the oldests.

Mercedes- Their dating.

Emma- There not actually related.

Maria- Those two are Diana and Ciara,

Emma- Their stepsisters.

Mercedes- The last two are Melinda and Victoria. Their biological sisters.

Maria- There missing one.

Mercedes- There she is. That's Katrina. She's the pretty one.

Kat- Walks by and smiles as she listens to Mercedes talk about her.


	2. Chapter 2

_In chemistry class_

Kat walks in. Derek finally gets a good look at Kat. She was wearing red leather boots, a black leather skirt, a strapless shirt, and a leather jacket.

Kat- Sorry I'm late.

Teacher- Okay sit down please.

Kat sits next to Scott. Allison looks on. Jealous that some random beautiful girl is sitting right next to Scott.

Teacher- Kat take the first station. You are going to work with...

A lot of hands went up. Causing Kat to smile cockily.

Teacher- I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Work with Mr Hale.

Kat sat at the first station. When Derek walked up to her. He sat down next to her. She turned to me. "I'm Kat," she said while looking at him. "Derek, He said while turning to look back at her. When he finally did. His jaw dropped open. She had golden blonde hair with golden eyes to match. She had a bright smile. By just looking at her. Derek could see that every guy was under her spell. Hell he could even feel himself falling for her.

_wolf: That's our mate. I know it. _

_Derek: Shut up.  
_

_Wolf: No. Now say something dummy.  
_

_Derek: Bite me.  
_

Kat-hey are you ok.

Derek-Yeah i'm fine.

She sighed in relief. Derek looked at the lab table. And noticed that they were done. She gave a bright smile. The teacher hit a bell. Teacher-Okay time is up.

Teacher-You all should be looking at a crystal, heres the best you can eat.

Kat picked up the crystal with two fingers.

Kat-You want this, im not very hungry.

Derek-Sure.

He took the crystal and ate it. The school bell rang. Kat and her sisters went to cheer practice.

Dana-So what happen with the new kid in chemistry.

Kat- I don't know what you are talking about.

Rach- You were totally flirting.

Kat- You don't chemistry for 6th period.

Rach- whispers vampires remember.

Kat-All right maybe i was.

Mel- Don't worry he was totally flirting with you too.

Kat- you really think so.

Sisters- We know so.

Kat- smiles.

The sisters walk out to the field. Where cheer practice was being held. Rachel looked at the other side of the field. She saw Austin practicing football. He saw them and waved. The girls waved back. Kat looked around. She saw Derek with some other people sitting in the bleachers. She waved at him. He waved back. Unfortunately to their dismay. Their captain was Mercedes. They practiced all the moves for the game that Friday. Once they were done. All the girls headed to locker room.

Tori- Kat, you coming.

Kat-Yeah i'll be there in a minute.

Tori ran off to catch up with the others. Kat turned back to the bleachers. Where she saw Derek giving her a confused look. She waved him down with a amused face. Once he and the others were right in-front of her.

Kat- You know spying is not nice.

Derek-I'm never nice.

Kat-I never said i was either.

She smiled as she heard him gulp.

Kat turned.

Kat- See you in Class.

Derek watched her leave.

Stiles-Dude you totally have it out for her.

Derek- I do not.

Stiles- Yes you do.

Derek gave him a glare. Stiles shut up immediately. Derek may have warmed up to Stiles a little bit. But he is still scary as hell. Well according to Stiles, he is. The others just watched with amusement. Because they were use to this.


End file.
